The Brother I Never Wanted!
by SHUGO.x.o
Summary: Ichigo always had a crush on Masaya and hated the snobby rich kid, Ryou, even when her best friend Lettuce developed a crush on him. But what is she going to do when her father marries his mother and they have to live together as brother and sister! R&R!


**Hello everyone! This is my new fanfic, my first for Tokyo Mew Mew! Please enjoy and REVIEW! Thank you so much for reading **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A new family is born!**

_Beep, beep, beep._

I mumbled in my sleepy state, not wanting to leave the endless warmth and comfort that was my alarm continued to blare to the point where I could no longer ignore it; I sat up slowly and glanced around the room. 8:25.

"GYAH!" I shouted as I leaped out of bed only to fall face first on the floor in a mess full of covers.

"I'm going to be late!" I shout loud enough for my dad to hear.

"Ichigo-chan! I'm leaving!" My dad informs me.

"I-I'm coming! Don't leave without me!" I beg as I sprint to my closet, sifting through it for my uniform before rushing to my mirror to pull my strawberry red hair into two high pigtails. Off to the bathroom to brush my teeth!

"Ichigo! I'm walking out door!" My dad urges.

"Way fo meh!" I cry as I finished brushing.

I grab my leather bag and ran down the stairs, "I'm coming!"

"Come on, I'll be in the car," My dad says as he walks out the door.

"Okay dad!" I shout at his back while I slip on my knee high sock cover feet into small leather shoes.

I run out the door into the bright sunny day. Birds chirp and kids are playing in the streets on their way to school. I smile and close my eyes, letting the sun shine on my face.

"Ichigo!" I jump at the sound of my name.

"Sorry!" I apologize while running down the steps to the car. I open the passenger door and slide into the plush seat.

"Ichigo.." My dad begins to say.

"What dad?" I question him.

"I need to tell you something important," He begins to shift nervously in his seat.

"Can't it wait? We're almost at school," I point out the window.

"Um, I guess, I'll tell you when you get home I guess," My dad sighs in relief.

I give him a confused expression, "Okay I'll see you then,"

I open the door of the car and hop out. I brush my skirt down before glancing back forward. My cheeks immediately adapt the same shade as my hair.

"Aoyama-kun!" I wave to him and put on the cutest smile I can produce.

"Oh, hi Momomiya-san," Masaya replies with a full on sparkle smile.

"H-hi!" I wave an arm frantically at him.

"Ichigo-chan!" I hear a quiet and shy voice call to me. A girl with two long grass green braids and large rimmed glasses jogs up to me.

"Good morning Lettuce-chan!" I turn my attention to her. I look back at Masaya. My face drops, he's gone.

"Aw Lettuce-chan! You distracted me and now Aoyama-Kun's gone," I whine with my whole body hunched over with my head dropped and arms out front, lifeless.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo-chan!" She stutters while bowing quickly three times.

I sigh, "It's okay, he's the most popular guy in school, he'll never notice me," I begin to walk in the same position as before, sliding one foot in front of the other while my arms swing left to right.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lettuce begins to mutter under her breath while she pushes her glasses up the brim of her nose.

"What?" I ask while turning my head to see what she's talking about, my body still in a depressed state. I jump up to attention and point and out stretched arm in the direction of what she speaks of.

"Bleh!" I stick out my tongue in disgust.

"Ichigo-chan! You're going to get his attention!" Lettuce cries out in worry as she pushes my arm back to my side.

"Well I don't know why you like him so much," I shake my head in confusion.

"He's Shirogane Ryou! He's the most popular guy in school," She swoons with big heart eyes.

"He is not! Aoyama-Kun is way more popular!" I insist, slightly offended.

"Oh my god! Ichigo-Chan! He's looking this way!" Lettuce begins to jump up and down in excitement.

"Lettuce-Chan he is not," I laugh until my eyes meet with his, he is coming this way!

"Why cruel world?" I sigh in defeat.

"Yo, um, girl with glasses? Yeah you, did you finish the science homework," A very bored looking Ryou asks rudely.

My face dropped in anger, what a snob! Tell him off Lettuce!

"Y-yes of course!" Lettuce begins to search through her bag.

I stare at them dumbfounded.

"Do your own damn homework you snobby jerk!" I shout with my eyes closed and fists clenched out stretched to my sides. I grab a hold of Lettuce's right arm and pull her away from the scene.

"Ichigo-Chan! Why'd you do that?" Lettuce whines, dejected.

"Because! You'll thank me one day!" I nod my head in agreement with myself.

"Ichigo-Chan!" Lettuce stomps her foot.

"Come on, let's go," I drag her all the way to class.

We sit in our usual spots next to each other, Masaya sits in front of me and Ryou sits behind me.

"Good morning! Welcome kids to your second year of high school!" A very over-joyed Sensei beams with her hands together and her head tilted to the side.

"Good morning," We all mumbled in the same bored tone.

The Sensei began the lesson and we all took out our notebooks and pens, copying down the notes.

"Okay everyone! Get into groups of four" The Sensei ordered.

Everyone began to cling onto their friends and searching for the magic number four. Of course I grabbed Lettuce's hand, she smiled shyly at me.

"Okay so you and Lettuce are together in a group of two? Go with Aoyama-San and Shirogane-San," The Sensei decided for us. I jumped up in victory, throwing a fist in the air in full on sparkle mode. Then my brain processed everything, _Shirogane-San? _My face dropped, I turned to see a blushing Lettuce playing with the fabric of her skirt.

"Now that you are all in groups I'm going to hand out your tools for the dissection of a fetal pig," My face scrunched in disgust, dissection?

The Sensei handed out the tools and a tray before ordering us to go up one at a time to get our pigs. Ryou came back and threw the tray back onto the table; it bounced up before landing with a bang.

"You could have flown it right off the tray!" I glared at him, annoyed.

"So?" He shrugged and sat back in his seat while placing his face in the palm of his hand and leaning his elbow on the table.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Lettuce, "Okay, what should we do first?" I asked Lettuce.

She flipped through the booklet with the instructions, "Um, I think you need to cut over here," She ran a finger along the pig to show me where she meant.

"O-okay," I slowly began to make the cut.

"You're doing it wrong," A bored Ryou muttered.

I felt my eye twitch, "Shut it,"

"That's not deep enough," He mumbled.

"Ooh god shut up," I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Um Ichigo-Chan, I think he's right," Lettuce said quietly.

"Fine! You two do it!" I shouted angrily at them.

So for the rest of the class Ryou and Lettuce did the dissection with the help of Masaya. I sat with my arms crossed fuming for the rest of the class.

The rest of the school day went by fast, but I was still annoyed.

"Stupid Ryou Stupid Ryou!" I said under my breath while making my way to my locker. I spun in the code and swung the door open. I grabbed my stuff and shut the locker door once again, it slammed loudly. I re-locked it before walking towards the parking lot.

"Ichigo-chan! Please don't be mad!" a worried Lettuce chased after me.

"I'm not," I lied obviously.

"Ichigo-chan!" Lettuce pulled on my sleeve.

"It's okay Lettuce, I'm not mad at you," I gave her a warm smile.

"Okay good, I'll see you tomorrow," Lettuce said quietly.

I left the school building and ran down the concrete steps to my father's car. I pulled the door open and hopped in.

"Hey Dad!" I said while putting on my seat belt.

"So, Ichigo, about this morning," My dad began again.

"What is it?" I smiled expectantly.

"I-I'm getting remarried," He finally admitted.

"WHAT!" I shouted in surprise.

"I've been dating her for a year and I think it's time," He explained.

"A year? And you never told me?" I yelled angrily.

"I didn't know how to tell you, you're going to go meet them right now," He insisted.

"Them?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"She has a son," He explained while pulling into a driveway.

"No, no, no, no please don't make me go," I whined.

"You're coming," He growled while stepping out of the car.

I followed close behind him, completely depressed. He knocked gently on the door; I shifted my weight from one foot to the other in anticipation. A very pretty woman opened the door, she had long wavy blond hair and light blue eyes; she gave a warm smile.

"Hi! You must be Ichigo-chan! I've heard such good things!" She beamed with excitement.

"Haha, yeah me too," I gave my dad a look.

"Come on in and meet my son," She gestured us to enter; I followed my dad in reluctantly.

"Ryou! Come downstairs!" The woman called.

_Ryou?_

An uninterested Ryou appeared at the top of the stairs. Yes, THAT Ryou.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Please review ! I will update as soon as possible! :D**


End file.
